


Toward the Storm

by Inuy21



Series: Fenris/Garrett Hawke [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: 'cause Hawke won't shut up, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Purple Hawke, Storms, Tumblr Prompt, tons of flirting and banter, until Fenris kisses him...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuy21/pseuds/Inuy21
Summary: When Hawke spots an approaching storm he can't help but drag Fenris out into it, for purely selfish reasons.





	Toward the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for a prompt over on Tumblr sent in by [Joufancyhuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh) about a character that enjoys storms and how they react. Bonus for including LI, WHICH I might've gotten more into than the actual storm prompt....LOL

Heading out of Darktown, Hawke could have sworn he heard thunder rumble in the distance, but he didn’t quite trust his ears yet. Clouds smattered the sky, when there had been none earlier, which was a good indication of a storm rolling in, right? However they refused to block the sun and ease the oppressing heat. If he prayed perhaps the Maker would let the storm extend past Sundermount this time. Prayers be damned! If he had to, Garrett would rush toward the mountain and the storm rather than stay in Kirkwall and wait. 

Making his way through Lowtown, Hawke waited for another sign of the approaching storm. His eyes darted in the direction of Sundermount to see the black clouds edging over the peak. Would they pass the mountain? Or would they dissipate as they usually did, leaving only sprinkles to dot Kirkwall with no relief from this insufferable heat? 

As Hawke took the stairs to Hightown two at a time, there came an unmistakable crack of thunder. A grin pulled at his lips as a hot breeze ruffled his hair. So close and yet so far away! His brain clamored to head toward the storm, screw all this waiting around! He wanted relief! He missed the feeling of rain pouring over him. Yet, he also rationalized that good things did come to those that waited. His grin turned sly, crooked, as he reached the top of the stairs and began his jaunt through Hightown. 

Patience was his new best friend—or as much as Hawke would let it—and it had paid off once already. Three years without being able to touch or taste, only having Fenris’ friendship and nothing more. It had been difficult, but it was what Fenris had needed and Hawke would do anything for the man. So his visits had consisted of teaching Fenris how to read and write and to be a steady friend. Then once again without warning Fenris had shown up at Hawke’s estate to start things over between them. 

Sweat trickled down the back of Garrett’s neck, lust sky-rocketing the temperature around him as he climbed the last set of steps to where Fenris’ mansion sat. Hawke was practically panting with the need to get Fenris in his arms and out into the storm when he stepped through the front door without even a knock. 

“Fenris, my love!” he called out with dramatic flair, shutting the door behind him, making as much noise as possible to alert the elf of who was intruding. 

Crossing through the next door, into the main chamber, Hawke found Fenris leaning over the banister at the top of the stairs with his chin resting in one palm and a lazy smile curling his lips. Hawke couldn’t have stopped the grin from splitting his lips, his legs nowhere near tired as he sprinted across the room and up the short staircases to his lover. The only thing that stopped him was Fenris’ outstretched hand pushing against his chest. 

Hawke’s grin turned into a smirk as he brought the hand to his lips, brushing a kiss over tattooed knuckles. Fenris scoffed and rolled his eyes, the smile twitching in feigned irritation. Garrett chuckled then bent forward to plant a kiss on Fenris’ cheek. 

With a hum Fenris asked, “What did you do this time?” He laughed when Hawke pulled back with a pout. “Who are we going after?” A hand yanked at Hawke’s beard, drawing their lips closer together. 

“Nobody…this time,” he answered playfully, another grin already spreading across his face before mumbling, “However I would love to have your company for a walk.”

One dark brow rose in question. “Why?” The word slipped out of Fenris’ mouth even as a million thoughts ran through his mind on what Hawke had most likely already planned. 

Garrett laced their fingers together, tugging at Fenris causing their lips to meet for the barest of moments. “Why not, my love?” he quipped, giving the elf his most charming look. He tilted his head to leave a chaste kiss at the corner of Fenris’ lips. “It’s a beautiful day and I want to spend it with you.”

Fenris barked a laugh, falling forward to push at Hawke’s shoulder even as their lips smashed together in an inelegant kiss. “Fine, let us go before you talk me out of joining you.” As if he would have refused the request despite whatever was waiting for him outside. 

Hawke squeezed Fenris’ fingers while licking the traces of their kiss from his lips as they descended the stairs. Well, perhaps he was skipping, almost dancing down them in anticipation of getting outdoors again. The giddiness didn’t escape Fenris’ sharp gaze and he tried not to let the wariness control his thoughts and actions. He trusted Hawke, loved the man beyond reason, but old habits did die hard. 

When the door opened, a hot gust of wind and a rumble of thunder greeted them. Fenris paused in the doorway while Garrett stepped out into the sunlight. Hawke didn’t go far, leaving their fingers connected, while he tipped his head to look at the sky. Still no rain, but the thunder sounded closer and the clouds above were getting thicker and darker.

“Come on.” Hawke gave a short tug at Fenris’ hand, a stupid grin tilting his lips when Fenris stepped next to him and pulled the door close. Garrett leaned forward and whispered, “I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.”

A small mischievous smile curved Fenris’ lips as he stretched up to whisper back, “You are the one that will need protecting, Hawke.” He had lost count of how many times Garrett had run straight into the thick of things without a thought of how it might end. How the man had made it this far in life, Fenris was quite curious. 

Garrett chuckled, the sound mixing with the distant thunder. “As long as you’re by my side, Fenris, that’s all that matters.” That’s all he needed at the moment, really. 

Heat flared to life on Fenris’ cheeks. “Festis bei umo canavarum,” he muttered as Hawke swooped down to kiss his forehead. Fenris looked up as more thunder rumbled. “You want to go toward the storm, don’t you?”

A hand combed through silver-white hair, pushing it behind a pointed ear. “It’s hot as balls here and I want to kiss you in the rain,” Hawke admitted with a smirk. Well, he would want to do more than just kiss if they had the opportunity to do so—if Fenris would allow Hawke the privilege. 

Fenris snorted, pulling away from the intimacy before he dragged Hawke back inside the mansion. Craning his neck, Fenris looked out toward Sundermount and the approaching storm. Then a drop of stray water splattered on his forehead. Green eyes widened then blinked from the unexpected hit. 

“What?” Garrett asked, tilting his chin, his eyes darting between inspecting Fenris to the sky as if there was some invisible enemy he would need to fight. 

“We may not need to go far,” Fenris chuckled. “However,” he hummed, gaining Hawke’s full attention, “I would like to request a more secluded spot if you have other plans,” he appealed, knowing exactly what he was asking for from Hawke.

“Fen,” Hawke growled, crowding the elf back against the door. 

Storm be damned, they could go back inside and get comfortable! He could pamper Fenris all evening and happy to deal with the heat and miss the storm. He craved Fenris far more than he did any thunderstorm. 

Fenris managed to slip around Hawke, mischief lighting green eyes as a grin slanted his lips. “I thought you wanted to kiss me in the rain,” he taunted as Hawke turned toward him with a slight frown. Fenris shrugged one shoulder as he took a few steps backwards then turned away before throwing over his shoulder, “Did you change your mind about that walk, Hawke?”

Garrett stood frozen, brown eyes watching Fenris saunter away toward the stairs. Why was he still standing on Fenris’ doorstop, gaping like a fish out of water? Why weren’t his feet moving to give chase like his mind wanted? Hawke almost called out to his lover, but at the last second Fenris stopped at the top of the staircase to glance back as if knowing Hawke was waiting for permission. 

A jolt shot down Hawke’s spine as their eyes met. Then Fenris began descending the stairs without waiting to see if he was being followed. Thunder rumbled as Hawke’s footsteps beat across the stones, not caring who saw or what they thought. Fenris was teasing him, dammit, in public! There was no way Hawke could let this opportunity pass without an enthusiastic response. 

By the time Hawke reached the staircase, Fenris was already rounding the corner of the next set at a lazy pace. A short, quiet laugh split Hawke’s lips as he skipped down the stone steps in pursuit of his lover. His brain, however, was too preoccupied with fervent thoughts almost making him trip down the last few stairs. 

When Hawke turned the corner to the second set of stairs a few seconds later, Fenris was already at the bottom heading in the direction of the storm. Hawke clambered down the sparsely populated stairs to the dirt street that would take them out of Kirkwall or further into Lowtown. Of course Fenris was heading out of the city, toward the darkened skies where a curtain of rain was already obscuring Sundermount. 

Infrequent drops of rain were covering the ground now, but Hawke had yet to feel any of them. Perhaps he was too focused on Fenris who maintained a lazy stride but somehow kept just out of reach. No, it was that Hawke was so captivated by the chase that he didn’t want to catch up. He was enjoying being led by temptation. 

Garrett watched as Fenris passed through the city gates, the elf’s silver hair flowing back as he lifted his head to the sky. Hawke came to a halt, mesmerized as dark fingers swept through light-colored hair before Fenris moved forward again. Garrett followed, keeping several paces back. He enjoyed admiring Fenris from afar, it had become an obsession over the years when he couldn’t touch him. 

Then the first drop of rain smacked Garrett between the eyes. He chuckled, having forgotten where this little expedition was leading and that he had been the one to start it. With that, Hawke bounded forward to wrap an arm around Fenris’ waist. A surprised gasp and an elbow to the ribs greeted Hawke. The jab knocked a breath of air out of Hawke, but the offense wasn’t enough to stop the momentum of his next move. He easily scooped Fenris off his feet and into his arms. 

“It took you long enough,” Fenris complained with a smile. His arms looped around Garrett’s neck so fingers could play in the scruffy dark hair and scratch along Hawke’s scalp. 

“Did you want me to carry you out of Kirkwall, love?” Hawke asked, a low chuckle catching in his throat. 

He brushed their noses together, breaths mingling as Garrett waited for whatever response he was about to receive. Fenris hummed, fingers gripping strands of hair and pulling on them so Hawke was forced to do their bidding. 

“I think you gave Hightown enough of a show today,” Fenris countered, leaning in so his lips could tease over Garrett’s angled neck.

Hawke guffawed, one hand sweeping through Fenris’ hair. Raindrops caught in his lashes and beard, splashed on his cheeks as if in attempt to remind the man of his original intent. Fenris left soft bites up the side of Hawke’s neck until his lips hovered over Hawke’s ear. 

“What will our neighbors think of such deplorable behavior?” Fenris whispered in contrived shock. 

Garrett chuckled, leaning his head on one shoulder. “I should think they are used to it by now,” he hummed as Fenris’ breath blew across his ear. 

“From you, yes,” Fenris laughed a scoff, his tongue following a raindrop’s trail on Hawke’s skin.

“Ah.” Hawke wasn’t the most astute person. “But now that I’m involving you?” 

He pulled away from Fenris’ loving attention and lowered him to the ground so Garrett could look at his lover. Dark brows narrowed before Hawke smiled and smoothed the crease away. There was a pang of guilt that Hawke needed washed away, though. 

“Should I not? Am I moving too fast?” 

It had only been a few months since Fenris’ late night visit, but Hawke also knew that he could be a bit overbearing and he didn’t want to scare Fenris away again. It was a surprise, though, when Fenris laughed and fingers dug into the back of Hawke’s neck. 

“If I was uncomfortable you would have known by now, Hawke,” Fenris answered with a lingering smile. “I am an elf residing in Hightown. It is a bit of fun to keep the upper class guessing what I will do next.” He sniffed an amusement, nose tipping to graze Hawke’s. “What we will do next.”

Hawke snorted a laugh, lowering to rest his forehead against Fenris’. Garrett opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as the rain began to pour down. Hawke blinked, unprepared yet ready to scoop Fenris up again, when the arms around his neck tugged. Warm, wet lips brushed against Garrett’s and all rational thought was lost. 

Garrett let his hands palm down Fenris’ sides then wrapped around Fenris’ back to pull their bodies closer together. Fenris moaned, his fingers sank into dark hair to make sure Hawke couldn’t get away. Then his tongue was sweeping out, licking across Hawke’s lips. The response from Hawke was immediate and eager. 

Rain drenched them, droplets dripping between open, hungry months. The thunder was so close now that it sent a thrum through them. Or perhaps it was the kiss that was becoming more frenzied? Hawke’s hands cupped Fenris’ bottom and squeezed causing Fenris to moan and cant his hips to meet Hawke’s. 

“Fen,” Hawke growled, one hand tracing up Fenris’ spine to tangle in soaked hair. His lips descended the curve of Fenris’ jaw, licking and sucking the rain from the elf’s skin. “Is it time we found shelter?” 

“A more secluded spot would do,” Fenris agreed with a chuckle. With the rain pouring down, there shouldn’t be many people about, but it would still be best to move off the main path just in case. 

Both of Hawke’s hands smoothed down until they settled just below Fenris’ butt and hefted the elf off the ground so they could move without interrupting the kiss and the closeness they shared. 

“Garrett,” Fenris huffed, his legs wrapping instinctively around Hawke’s waist. “You could at least warn me.”

“Hush, I’m being romantic.” Hawke’s laughter mingled with Fenris’ as their lips bumped in a chaste kiss. “I could have just grabbed your hand and dragged you behind me, if you would prefer,” Garrett teased, receiving a disgusted noise from his lover. 

Fenris tilted his head, tongue trailing from Hawke’s collarbone up to his ear. A smile curved his lips as he felt the man carrying him shudder. “I could have walked on my own, holding your hand.” With a playful sigh he continued, “Would that not have been romantic enough for you, Hawke?” 

Hawke gasped as if affronted. “And make you walk?” His beard scratched along Fenris’ jaw and cheek, his teeth nipping at the pointed end of one ear. “How could I be so cruel?”

A snorted laugh caught in Fenris’ throat. “When you just stated that my options were to be dragged behind you or carried?” Fenris shook his head, wet hair slapping both of their faces. Then he tipped his chin so the rain showered over his face. “Should I even mention the fact that this was your idea?”

“You may,” Garrett chortled, brushing his nose along Fenris’ ear. “The fact remains that I am not making you walk. Though,” he rasped, on hand gliding up to rest on Fenris’ back, “we are going to get rather filthy rolling around on the ground.” He pressed a kiss to the ear. “So I guess I will have to apologize in advance for that.”

Fenris barked a laugh this time, resting his forehead against Garrett’s shoulder before murmuring, “There are plenty of sturdy trees, Hawke.” 

“That there are,” Hawke mused, dark eyes searching for the perfect spot to keep them secluded from any prying eyes that might pass by. “Which would you prefer, love?” 

“I would prefer you, kissing me, keeping me warm until this storm passes,” Fenris breathed into Hawke’s ear, hips rolling forward to entice his lover to make a quick decision. 

Garrett stumbled forward until he was braced against a tree, huffing as his hips bucked in response. “Always making things more difficult than it needs to be, my love,” he panted into Fenris’ ear, fingers digging into the elf’s backside. 

“Difficult?” Fenris scoffed, teeth biting into Hawke’s neck and sucking before pulling away with a small pop. “Seems like it was a pretty easy decision to me.” He pulled back to smirk at Hawke. 

Hawke cupped Fenris’ chin, controlling the urge to lean in and devour the man as the rain continued to fall around them, the tree they were under giving no protection at all. Another rumble of thunder shook the air and Hawke surged forward. Lips smashed together while Garrett’s fingers squeezed then drifted down Fenris’ neck until they clung and tangled in wet hair. 

This…this was perfect. It was all Hawke needed in the world. He and Fenris soaked to the bone, fiery kisses that heated their blood, and their moans that mingled with the sounds of wind and thunder. Maker, he was truly blessed.


End file.
